


Faded Away...

by gamorasquill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: ALOT of tears, Angst, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE PLS, Death, F/M, Grief, Infinity War RUINED my life, M/M, Mourning, Multi, Tears, and this fanfic is the product of my grief, i cried the entire time writing this, so enjoy my agony, spoilers for Infinity War, this movie destroyed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: Tony is brought back to Earth after their defeat at Thanos’ hands and mourns his loss on Titan with an old friend.SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR!!!!!!DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN THE MOVIE!!!





	Faded Away...

Tony practically threw himself through the glittering portal that had suddenly appeared on Titan. They were all too familiar to him now after he had spent his time with Dr. Strange in their failed attempt to save their galaxy.

Strange was gone now...

And so was Starlord, his big green friend and the weird Mantis girl.

...The kid too. _Peter..._

 _Gone._ Ceasing to exist. Faded away into nothingness.

A hollow emptiness sunk into the pit of Tony’s stomach and ate away at him until his entire being throbbed with agony. His eyes stung as they quickly filled to the brim with tears that wastes no time spilling over and rolling down his cheeks.

_“I don’t feel good Sir.”_

_No._ Tony immediately thought, even shaking his head in denial. _**NO!**_

 _“No, you’re fine.”_ He had insisted, simply refusing to believe it.

The kid would be fine. He **_HAD_** to be fine. So many people were already dead. Tony couldn’t lose him too. Not him. 

There was no denying the fear Peter felt as the realization dawned on. His eyes grew wide as his shoulders began to tingle and numb, the color draining away as he began to crumble.

The kid had clung to him in his final moments, desperate and terrified. His brave resolve crumbled and suddenly he was just a kid. Human and afraid. Not a superhero. Not an Avenger. Just a kid faced with the horrible truth that he was going to die. Tony felt his eyes well even further as he remembered the terror in his voice as his panic quickly rose in his soft brown eyes. Peter had whimpered and sobbed as he pleaded with Tony to save him, hands wound tight around his arms.

Tony didn’t know any words that could make the boy feel better or be at ease. His own grief and shock rendering him speechless. So he did the only thing he could. He held him in return, watching in agony as the young teen faded away.

_“I don’t wanna go sir! Please!”_

_No...no..._

Tony watched with horrified eyes as the teen grew weaker by the second, his body literally turning to dust before his very eyes.

_Please...please God...don’t do this..._

A cold fist sunk around his heart as he remembered Peter’s eyes before he vanished forever. Those warm brown orbs grew cold and void as the light inside them was snuffed out much too soon. He was just a _child_...he didn’t deserve to die.

Tony’s painful memories were cut short as he met a cold and very hard floor. His weak and bruised body rolled through the magical passageway and he soon learned the consequences for his decision to leap. The force of his jump slammed him on his knees and bruised arms that screamed in absolute protest. He grunted deeply as he rolled to a stop on the hard tile floor, slowly pulling his arms in to hug himself. With a groan he raised his head to take in his surroundings and the first thing he noticed was that he was not alone. There was a man standing a few feet away from him: he was tall, sculpted like Adonis and still like a solid statue.

“H-hello?” The billionaire wasn’t surprised to find a quivering stutter in his tone. After all he had gone through it was a wonder he could even speak at all.

“Look, I’m gonna level with you here...I don’t have anymore fight left in me so just-”

“Stark?”

Time froze as that voice registered with the inventor; his eyes growing with shock and his mouth slowly falling open. He knew that voice anywhere...even if he hadn’t heard it in two long and lonely years.

“Rogers?”

The super soldier took a step forward, the light revealing his rough and ragged features. His blue eyes were puffy and rimmed red, filled with the same pain and grief that Tony’s held. Bruises and deep cuts littered the Captain’s body, his right eye had nearly swelled shut and his uniform was torn and burned to hell.

Looks the fight had reached Earth too.

Tony summoned the last of his energy to climb to his feet. His heart hammered in his chest as he took in his old ally, a sudden wave of relief crashing into him when he realized Cap was still alive. Thanos had taken so many lives...but he hadn’t taken that one. He had left Steve alive.

Weakly he stumbled over to the taller man and collapsed against him, eyes closing as rested against his friend. Steve welcomed him with no hesitation, unable to stop himself from pressing his lips against Tony’s forehead in relief.

“We lost a lot of lives today Tony.” Cap murmured, his own voice breaking as he reached up to thread his fingers through Tony’s hair. “So many are gone. Just...gone.  _Sam...Bucky...T’Challa...Wanda, even Vision.”_

Tony nodded. “I uh...I know the feeling.” He murmured, hold on the captain tightening gently. “I found a few new friends today...and then I lost them all to Thanos. They all faded away...even the kid...”

Steve looked down at him, his one good eyes widening. “The kid...you mean the one you brought from Queens? The kid at the airport?”

“Peter.” Tony corrected in a soft whisper as he shook his head with a broken sob. “Gone. He just...he  _faded away_... _right_ in my arms.”

“Tony...”

“He was so... _scared_ Steve. He was just a kid...he didn’t deserve to die.”

Steve’s embrace tightened as he let the billionaire fall apart in his arms. He held him close as he remembered his own fallen. The aching emptiness in his chest as he watched Bucky vanish in seconds. The look of horror and pain on Okoye’s face as she searched in vain for her King, who had vanished right before her very eyes. Rhode’s tearful gaze as he searched for Sam only to realize that Sam was gone. Natasha’s blank expression as she knelt beside Vision’s hollow shell of a corpse, a hand gently stroking his cold cheek as she mourned her friend as well as his lover. Bruce’s shocked and empty eyes as he realized all of their friends weren’t coming back. Thor’s mismatched pair of eyes looking ahead at the sky, remembering the damage Thanos had caused with just the snap of his fingers.

Steve let his head drop to rest against Tony’s head, holding him tightly as he mourned into his chest. As he comforted him a tear escaped his left eye and raced down his face.

_How could they fix this?_

_How could they defeat Thanos?_

_What were they going to do?_

_What did the future hold for them and the rest of the galaxy?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity War killed me. 
> 
> My heart is in shambles. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my grief.


End file.
